


The Irrefutable Truth

by CKBookish



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is an idiot, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Family Dynamics, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is a good brother, No editing we die like mne, Police Officer Dick Grayson, or he is trying to be, siblings in the making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/pseuds/CKBookish
Summary: When he reached the reception, he found himself looking around a fairly empty room. There were a few call girls in the corner filling out forms, an older woman holding a dog, a kid that looked about twelve and a middle aged man who looked like he was ready to cry.  He knew no one.   Dick was about to turn around and head back to his desk when the on duty officer called out to him.  Officer O’Conner was one of his fellow rookies, he had a thick accent.  Dick thought he might be from Louisiana.“Grayson! Why didn’t you say your brother was coming to see you?”Dick looked at him with his mouth slightly open.  There was no way he heard that right. “My what?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590904
Comments: 163
Kudos: 1427





	1. Upturning the Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Uggg papers are the worst so have my ramblings as I suffer. 
> 
> This will be a two shot. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Batman bingo tile: Adoption

**The Irrefutable Truth**

Chapter one: Upturning the Facts

_There are three things I now know to be true._

_The sun rises East_

_Gravity is unforgiving_

_And you do not love ~~Me~~_

_I didn’t think you knew how. Then I guess we're all wrong sometimes._

* * *

The heat inside the station was stifling. The thermostat had broken during the night shift and now the temperature would jump from one extreme to another. Dick sat uncomfortably in his long sleeve uniform. He had been on the force for two months and he was more than ready to move to short sleeves. However, you didn’t just jump past rookie, so he was stuck in the heat. 

He had, at least, been assigned to his top choice precinct. His academy scores had insured he had his pick of assignments. No one really could understand _why_ he would pick the 72nd. The 72nd was located not only in the worst part of Bludhaven-- the Spine-- but had the shortest life expectancy for any assignment in the city. 

Dick loved it.

Not only was it the perfect place to gain Intel for his night job, but it gave him the best picture of how much he needed to accomplish. His co-workers for the most part were fine with him, he had yet to make any great moves on the city's corruption. Step one of any operation was intel. Dick was still in phase one. He had only been in Bludhaven for a little over six months, he would take this slow. He knew from experience that if you pulled the weeds without getting the root, a new sprout would take its place. He needed to find the roots. 

Dick sat tugging at his sleeve absently, while filling out a pile of papers. He had a huge set of booking forms for a drug bust he, and his current training officer just finished. The forms were long, but that didn’t bother him. Bruce had made him do much more detailed reports. 

Dick frowned. He normally did his best to not think of his former guardian. It was still..confusing. He still felt hurt, mad, and sad. He felt too much to think about it. 

So he didn’t. 

Dick bit his lip, then remembered--Bruce hated when he did that. Dick threw down his pen. Tom Curry his training officer glanced over at him but said nothing. 

Dick leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a moment to pin down his runaway mind, before leaning forward to finish his half of the paperwork, when his name was called. 

“Hey! Grayson! You’ve got someone to see you.”

Dick turned in his chair and looked across the bull pin. _Who on earth would visit him? Perhaps someone he’d given his card to? He had no friends in town, though he wouldn’t put it past Wally to run over-- but at work?_ Sargent Hess was looking amused. Dick wondered if it was a prank. He had had his fair share of hazing his first month. Dick glanced at Tom, who just shrugged and turned back to his own desk. Dick sighed and slowly dragged himself to his feet. He stretched his arms over his head, causing his shoulders and back to pop. He hadn’t gotten much sleep that week. Nightwing had a very large case, and Dick was now suffering the effects of two full time jobs, without the help of Alfred. How had he never appreciated the amount of time it took to clean and cook?

He shuffled out of the bull pin down towards reception, nodding to officers as they passed. He only had an hour left on his shift and he was looking forward to a hot shower and crashing. Hopefully this wouldn’t take long. He still needed to finish his paperwork or Curry would be upset. 

When he reached the reception, he found himself looking around a fairly empty room. There were a few call girls in the corner filling out forms, an older woman holding a dog, a kid that looked about twelve and a middle aged man who looked like he was ready to cry. He knew no one. Dick was about to turn around and head back to his desk when the on duty officer called out to him. Officer O’Conner was one of his fellow rookies, he had a thick accent. Dick thought he might be from Louisiana, but couldn't remember now.

“Grayson! Why didn’t you say your brother was coming to see you?”

Dick looked at him with his mouth slightly open. There was no way he heard that right. “My what?” 

Dick turned back to the room and focused on the kid. There was no way O’Conner meant the older man. His eyes landed on the boy and he took a moment to really look at him. Dick felt all his blood drain from his face. He did recognize him. Jason Todd. Bruce’s new… ward/partner/project-- or whatever. 

“Hey… Um. Hi.” Jason looked nervous. His hands were twisting the cuffs of his already ratty sweatshirt. 

Dick just stared at him. A tightness constricted over his chest, like a python. It took him a long moment before he remembered to breathe. The kid even looked kinda like him. He had black hair, blue eyes. He had the strange urge to punch something. He purposely opened his fist. 

“What are you doing here?”

Jason flinched. Dick softened slightly at the sight. He hadn’t meant it to come out so _hard_ , so clipped. 

“I mean, does… Does Alf know you’re here?” He couldn’t bring himself to say Bruce’s name. But by the look of it Jason understood his real question anyway.

“Not really. I’m supposed to be at school.” Jason pulled on a loose thread, unraveling his cuff some more. 

Dick glanced at the clock. It was only two twenty, Alfred wouldn’t miss him for another hour. 

“So… what are you…” Dick trailed off. _What do you say to the kid who had been taken in by the person you thought was going to be your family forever, and then wasn’t?_

“I just thought I should drop by.” Jason offered. 

Dick wondered if the kid could tell how awkward he felt. 

“I mean. We _are_ brothers now. Seemed kinda lame you didn’t show up for the official day, but…” Jason trailed off seeing Dick’s look.

“I’m sorry, what?” _Brothers? Had Bruce taken on a kid who was delusional?_

“You didn’t show at the courthouse.” Jason’s voice was higher all of a sudden like he wasn’t sure.

“Why would I go to the courthouse?” Dick couldn’t remember if Batman asked him to look into a case there. If he had it had been before he was fired. _Why would Batman expect him to still go now?_

“Alf _mailed_ you the invite. I saw him. But I told Bruce that you wouldn’t open it. Sooo...”

Dick didn’t understand what the kid was telling him. It was like his mind was a scratched record. It simply skipped over the answer, each time it spun around to it. 

“No, I didn’t. I mean I don’t.” Dick stood all to aware of his body. His tongue felt too big for his mouth. Jason didn’t seem to notice. He just kept talking. 

“Yeah. Like I said. But It just felt kinda weird. I mean not having ever met you. I’ve never had a brother. I know adoption is… well. I know you don’t live at home so it’s not like growing up together.”

Dick felt his blood run cold. 

Brother. 

Courthouse. 

Adoption. 

It hit him hard in the gut, like Harley’s mallet. _Bruce had-- No. Bruce wouldn’t. He would apparently._ A small voice whispered. _Just not for you_.

“But I… Well I always wanted one. So you can imagine it kinda sucks that you're never home. So... are you ok?” Jason finally realized Dick looked pale. 

The kid didn’t know. Well in all fairness, he didn’t know the kid had been adopted. Dick made it a point to ignore any news about Bruce. But the fact that Jason seemed to think Dick was adopted too-- Well, wasn't that just a joke? 

Dick spent years wanting it, wondering if Bruce cared. Now he knew the answer. 

“Look kid, I don’t know what you came here for, but I’m not sure… I can’t help you, okay?”

Jason blushed. “I don’t need your help. I just came to give you this.” Jason thrust out a rumpled looking paper. “I didn’t think you would open anything with the manor’s address on it.”

Dick took the paper from Jason. The kid was shaking. 

The paper looked as if some had tried to smooth it back out, after it had been crumpled in the bottom of a bag. Jason no doubt. It was an invitation. 

**_The Wayne family invites you to attend our annual gala for the support of elephant reservations._ **

**_This year all donations will go to one of India’s finest nurseries for orphaned elephant calves._ **

Dick looked back at the boy in confusion. _Why would he come all the way to Bludhaven to give this to him? Why would Bruce still be hosting the event? The Wayne Foundation only ever funded elephants because Dick asked him to…_ Suddenly Dick wanted to cry and hit something at the same time. 

“Thanks, but no thanks kid.” Dick pushed the paper back. He didn’t want that. Bruce had fired him. Bruce wasn’t his family. Wasn’t his guardian. He hadn’t adopted _him_. Bruce didn’t get to do this, not anymore. 

He turned his back on the kid-- this stranger that had come bursting in with wild claims and hurtful invitations. He could hear his own blood rushing to his head. It was so loud he almost didn’t catch what Jason said.

“Figures, I don't see why he even misses you.” Jason’s voice cracked on 'you'. 

Dick spun around. The kid was almost to the door. He could let it go. He could let him walk out. It would probably hurt less if he did. But he had heard the pain in the kid’s voice. He had heard the disappointment. Disappointment that Dick had put there. The words were out of his mouth faster than he could understand them.

“Do you like pizza?”

Jason turned back slowly. His face was scrunched up like he thought Dick was crazy. He probably did.

“What kind of question is that? Who _doesn’t_ like pizza?”

“There is a place a couple blocks from here. Better than Zzs.” Dick could hear himself talking but had no memory of telling his mouth to speak.

“No one has better pizza than Zzs.” 

“I… I get off in half an hour.” Dick could feel a rock in his gut. _Why was he asking this?_ This kid was nothing to him. Just the next charity case of Bruce Wayne. Dick felt ill suddenly. _No_. _He's not a charity case. He's a kid_. That’s why. He was mad at Bruce. He was mad at the man he trusted and turned him away. This was just some kid. A kid who now lived in the manor with that man. It wasn’t the kid’s fault. 

“Um… my bus is in a bit.”

“You took the bus?” Dick could have kicked himself. Of course he took the bus. Alfred didn’t know he was here. He certainly didn’t drive himself, there wasn’t even a zeta tube in Bludhaven for the kid to take. The only bus station nearby was a cesspool of criminals and thugs. No ward-- son-- of Bruce Wayne should go near it even in the daylight. 

“I know how to take a bus.” Jason crossed his arms and scowled up at him.

“No. That’s not what I… It's just a hard part of town if someone recognizes you from the papers.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Dick wanted to hit his forehead. Everything he said was wrong. “I know you can. I just meant.” He bit his lip. “Look how about we get pizza and I drop you back home? Alfred will be upset if he finds out you took the bus.”

Jason opened his mouth in protest.

“Alf, always finds out.”

Jason closed it again, which Dick took as an acceptance. He turned waving his hand for Jason to follow him. The kid walked behind him slowly and silently as they made their way into the bull pin. Dick turned not to his desk but to one of the more friendly cops he worked with. Amanda Smith, was not really someone Dick would have trusted with a stack of unwatched goods, but she never took what was necessary for a take down. She also had a soft spot for kids, so Dick thought she was the safest choice.

“Smith you got half an hour?”

She looked up and took in Jason behind him. “Depends.”

“You think you could give my kid brother a tour of the station? I need to finish some paperwork before I head out for the day.” The word brother tasted like sour milk on his tongue. But he didn’t want to get into it now. Let the station think what they wanted. _And Jason._ Dick ignored the voice. That could wait until they were alone. No use upsetting the kid before he was safe in his car on the way back to Gotham. 

Amanda positively brightened once it was clear he wasn’t asking her to take on a new case. “‘Course I can.”

Jason was definitely blushing now. “I can just sit and wait.”

“Nonsense.” Amanda pulled Jason over, and started rambling about different rooms in the station. Dick smiled his thanks and headed back to his desk. His mind was in a panic. Sure he knew Bruce had taken in a new kid. He knew that Robin had been seen in Gotham.

But this.

This was a level of hurt he hadn’t expected.

He knew he had been replaceable-- an insignificant tool in Batman’s utility belt, but this. Dick thought he would rather take on the entire League of Assassins then feel this.

So he did what he had been taught from the age of eight. _Push it down, and get through the task at hand._ Unfortunately the task was paperwork. He did it just the same.


	2. A Lie of Omission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. You all are the best! Enjoy!!!

**A lie of Omission**

_I_ meant to say it

 _I_ swear

 _You_ didn’t even suspect it

 _You_ smiled

 _We_ rolled off your tongue so easily 

_We_ now there is a good joke

 _You_ had a rightful place

 _You_ belong

 _I_ should have said it

 _I_ lied 

* * *

  
  


Dick sat for a moment staring at the pile of finished paperwork. His mind was racing again, now that he had nothing to focus on. _Jason. Jason Todd. Or was he Jason Wayne now? What was he supposed to do? What could he say?_ Part of him-- a rather large part-- wanted to put him in a taxi back to the manor and never look at him again. Another part of him… Well there was a small part of him that wanted to play this out. 

Dick pulled out his phone, ignoring Tom who was now tapping his foot impatiently at his desk. Dick pulled Tom’s set of paperwork towards himself and continued with forms. He could talk and sign things at the same time. 

Wally answered on the second ring.

“Sup?” Wally’s voice was strange, like he had food in his mouth. 

“Hey Walls.” Dick felt his breath catch.

“Dick, what’s wrong?” Wally was suddenly sounding much more alert and tense.

“B… I… He….” Dick couldn’t bring himself to say it. Saying it would be like-- it was more _real_ . Saying it would mean the fact Bruce didn’t want him, and probably never had, was the truth. There would be no pretending that this was just a temporary thing. This would be the end of Dick’s imagined return. No more envisioned Bruce Wayne coming to knock on his door _begging_ for him to come home. No more day dreams of phone calls that ended with an ‘I love you and you’re my son”. If he said it he would never be able to go back. 

“Oh, You saw the news then?” Wally sounded like he swallowed a lemon. 

“No. he… the kid showed up at work.” Dick could only whisper. So everyone else had known then. It was just Dick deluding himself. 

“What?” Wally swore. His voice was muffled as if he was holding the phone to his chest. “I’m sorry. Do you want me to come?”

“No. I… Maybe later. I got to take him home.” Home. That was a word that ached as if it were a bullet resounding in his chest. The manor was Jason’s home now. It would never be Dick’s. 

“Okay, what do you need _now_ then?” Wally’s voice was low, a practiced calm. 

Dick wondered if Wally would ever get tired of talking him down from a panic. That used to be Bruce’s job. Just as it had been his to pull B back from his ledge of darkness. 

“What do I say to him?”

“Who the kid?”

“Yeah.”

Wally hummed into the phone. Dick could picture him in his kitchen, probably sitting in front of a plate of food, hand running through his hair as he thought. “ABC’s man. Just go through the basics.”

“ABC’s?”

“Yeah. Ask about favorite foods, hobbies, favorite movie, the basics. You don’t have to be deep, you don’t even have to talk about Bruce.”

“What if he asks me questions about…” Dick could feel his panic creeping back up on him. 

“Tell him about Kansas.”

“Why the hell would I talk about Kansas?” Dick was shocked out his fear for a moment in confusion. 

“Because I bet he’s never been, so he’ll ask all about it. And you never have to bring up Bruce. He always just dropped you off right? So you have no memories of him there with you. Completely safe childhood memory. No Batman, no Bruce Wayne. Just small town charm.” 

Dick marveled at his best friend’s genius. He could do that. Like an undercover mission. Just stick to a back story. Something simple that would give away no real details, but had enough that he could talk without seeming out of place. 

“Wally, you’re the best.”

“I know. I’ll be there at eight. That gives you three hours.” Wally sounded serious again. 

Dick wondered if his best friend would ever forget the first two months after he had been kicked out. He hoped he would. Wally didn’t need to worry about him. He had enough on, and Dick was doing much better now. Between Clark and Wally, Dick had found his feet again. 

Dick hung up and gathered his and Tom’s finished paperwork. He handed it to the sergeant and grabbed his things. Dick found Amanda and Jason in the weapons check. Jason looked like a kid in a candy store. 

“What’s the green shotgun?”

“Rifle. It shoots rubber bullets.” Dick called causing both Amanda and Jason to jump. 

Jason was beat red from embarrassment, probably for being caught unawares. Dick could remember Bruce’s awareness training’s intensity. So he purposefully said nothing about it. “You ready to grab some food?”

“Yeah. Yeah, um thanks for the tour.” Jason ducked his head smiling slightly at Amanda. 

“No problem. Honestly you saved me from half an hour of boring case files.” Amanda patted Dick’s arm as she went past him. 

Dick stood awkwardly for a moment shifting his weight from foot to foot looking at Jason. 

“So… Pizza?”

“Pizza.” 

The walk to The Slice was silent. Dick was scared to start the conversation, and Jason didn’t seem to know _where_ to start. So they walked down the road in an uneasy silence. When they finally slid into the booth Dick gained enough courage. 

“What… Err. What grade are you in?”

“Seventh.” Jason was slightly pink again. Man was this kid easily embarrassed. 

“Do you like it? I don’t really remember liking any of middle school.”

“It’s okay, I mean,” Jason cleared his throat. “It’s just school.” Jason tried to shrug it off.

Dick noticed Jason was twisting his sleeves again. So he was lying. Dick wondered if he always had such an easy tell, or if it was just because he was nervous. 

“I liked math though.” Dick smiled lightly. Babs had been in his math class. 

“Yeah?” Jason sounded far too surprised.

“Yeah, school itself was pretty cool, but I hated sitting still. You know?”

“I like English.” Jason was red again. 

Dick held back a smile. _Dang this kid was kinda cute_. “Which one are you in?” 

“American Lit. We’re reading some poetry right now. Which is okay, but last semester we did Silvia Plath, which was really good.”

Dick nodded. He had no idea who that was. 

The meal was spent in unimportant small talk. Dick learned Jason read a lot, had lived in Crime Alley, which made sense with his accent, and loved chili-dogs. Dick sat and listened. Despite himself he found he liked the kid. He was loud, and nerdy. He ate his pizza like it would disappear if he ate too slowly, which made Dick feel a bit sick. And just as Wally had said, Dick stuck to trips to Kansas. Which Jason seemed to enjoy.

Dick could see exactly why Bruce would have adopted him, which made it so much harder. Dick had wanted-- somewhere deep in a hidden part of his gut--- to find something wrong with him, wanted to dislike him. Instead he found himself laughing at the kid’s cheesy jokes. _Dang it Bruce_. 

Jason had finished all his pizza and half of Dick’s before he leaned forward all signs of humor gone from his face. 

“So,” He glanced around.

Dick could hear the metaphorical shoe drop. 

“What… I mean-- What happened?” Jason leaned forward his eyes wide. 

“Jason, this isn’t really the place.” Dick leaned back into the booth, as if he could put enough distance between him and the question it might just go away. Maybe if the kid was worried about someone overhearing he would let it go. 

“Oh. right. Sorry. I just-- he’s not bad, right?” The words came out in a rush. 

It took Dick a moment to register what Jason had asked. He felt his heart drop. “No. he’s not… _bad_ .” _How could he explain?_

Jason’s eyes narrowed. Dick wondered if it was because of his time living with Bruce that Jason could tell he was holding back.

“He, Bruce.” Dick pulled his coffee up to his lips. It had long been cold, but it gave him a moment. He held the cup as a barrier. Though it was childish, Dick wanted a shield. “We just don’t--” _Don’t what? Like each other anymore? That was too simplistic._

“Alfred said you had a fight.” Jason was pulling on his sweatshirt again. Dick wanted to reach over and pull it away from his hand.

“That’s an understatement. We had a lot of fights.” 

“He misses you. I think he’s sorry.” Jason leaned forward excitedly. 

Dick snorted. “Bruce is _always_ sorry. He just never does anything about it.”

Jason frowned. Dick could almost see wheels turning behind his eyes. “Maybe he does. He’s still sponsoring the elephant thing.”

Dick felt like he had been punched. _Elephants?_ Did the kid think something so small, something so dumb would make up for _everything_ ? It wouldn’t change the fact he had been fired and replaced. It wouldn't change that _half_ of his identity had been stripped away from him. “That’s not enough.”

Jason leaned away and slumped back in his seat. “What would be?”

Dick shook his head. It didn’t feel like anything would be anymore. There had been a time where Dick would have come running back the second Bruce called. But he wasn’t that kid anymore. He was too mad, too hurt. Dick looked over at Jason, the kid looked like Dick had shot him. His eyes were watering, his body limp. Dick wondered if he was in theater.

“But we’re family.” Jason's voice was a light quavering thing. 

Dick’s reply that they weren’t, not really, died on his lips. Dick grabbed a napkin. He carefully wrote each digit down and slid it across the table. “I don’t know if me and B, will ever-- well that's separate. If you want me to be your brother--” Dick choked on the word. “I can do that. But I’m _not_ Bruce’s son.”

Dick waited for Jason’s reply. It didn’t come. He threw a couple bills on the table and got up. “Let’s get you home.”

Jason followed him without a word. 

Dick knew he had blown it. Jason was only interested in him because he thought they were both adopted by the same man. Jason didn’t want to call some random person his brother. Not some person who had no claim to that word. 

Not only was Dick bracing himself for the rejection that was sure to come-- which was odd as an hour ago he wanted nothing to do with the kid-- but he was now angry with himself. The shift to autopilot on the drive to Bristol was infuriating. He hadn’t been within miles of the place in nearly a year, and yet he still knew where the roads curved and dipped like it had been yesterday. In short, his day sucked. Jason said nothing the entire drive, and Dick just couldn’t. 

The sight of the gates made Dick ill. He pulled to a stop out front. Bruce would have changed the code to get in. Dick of course could just leave Jason here. It was a short walk from the gate to the house. He didn’t need to admit to the kid he was locked out. 

Jason misunderstood Dick’s dilemma. “He won’t be home.”

Well there went that. “I don’t know the code.”

“Oh. It's 0321 twice and then backwards. He never does short passwords, Does he?”

Dick looked at him incredulously. “No. He never did.”

Dick punched his birthday into the keypad. Bruce never used the same code twice, and he never kept it the same for more than two weeks. Yet he hadn’t changed it. Dick didn’t know how to feel about that, so he ignored it and pulled into the drive. Seeing the house was worse than the gates. Dick knew at that moment, he couldn’t go in. Jason could beg and cry and it would have no effect. Dick knew that to go inside would destroy him. He pulled to a stop. But didn’t turn off the engine. He wouldn’t give Jason the wrong idea. 

Jason finally turned to face him. His eyebrows were pressed together making a sharp line appear over his nose. “Thank you for the pizza and for the ride.” 

Dick nodded. His throat felt tight. This had been a bad idea. 

“I’m sorry about you and Bruce. For what it’s worth he really does miss you.”

Dick hummed lightly, not an acceptance but an acknowledgement. 

“Maybe-- I mean if you’re not busy-- could we? I would like to--” Jason was red again. It was this that broke Dick out of his own head. 

“I get off early on Thursdays. I could come up and get you from school. If you have nothing going on?”

The smile on Jason’s face was contagious. Dick couldn’t help but smile back.

“Do you think you can come to the fundraiser?”

“No. I-- maybe we’ll get there someday. But that’s too…” Dick trailed off, unable to finish. 

“That’s okay.” Jason sat fidgeting for a moment, then leaned forward. His arms were around Dick’s neck before he could register what was happening. Dick patted his back a couple of times, and then he was gone. Out the door and up the steps. 

Dick found his way home in a daze. He was on his couch before he realized he never did tell Jason that he wasn’t adopted. _Well, maybe for them it wouldn’t matter? But then that felt like a lie. Some sort of trap or trick. But then Bruce could always correct Jason. No. He should tell him_. Dick promised himself that he would tell Jason the next time he saw him. 

Thursday, after Thursday came and went. After a while Dick simply forgot, it didn't feel like it mattered.


	3. The Rebuttal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so I felt guilty that I wrote just sad stuff... so this is my attempt at fixing it. 
> 
> so this chapter is a little weird, it takes place after my fic The Gratitude Trap: the Irrefutable Truth Remix which you can find as part two of this series.
> 
> But you don't have to read it to understand the chapter. 
> 
> But just so you can see the time line of the story it would be  
> the first and second chapter, then the Gratitude Trap, then chapter three. Which is about a year after the first two chapters take place.  
> Sorry if that is confusing...
> 
> anyway as always thanks for comments and kudos!

The Rebuttal

Time not only is a measure

It’s a barrier

“We waited to long”

“I can’t go back”

“You won’t remember”

Maybe time is just the excuse

* * *

Dick sat across from his newest training officer-- his third one since joining the force. Megan Riviera, was not overly impressed with Dick at the moment. It was his first week back since being shot and he was feeling more sluggish than normal. Although that had more to do with a late night moonlighting than his recent work injury. Dick wasn’t sure if she was unimpressed by his reaction time or if his reputation of turning in dirty cops had finally reached her ears. Dick hoped that like the saying goes ‘third time’s a charm’. He really didn’t want to have to take down _another_ training officer. It was becoming a thing and Dick hated it. The second time had gotten him shot for his trouble. 

The cruiser smelled like old takeout, like old _Chinese_ takeout. Which was revolting. Dick didn’t think even Jason would want to eat with that stench hanging in the air. Dick longed to roll down his window, but that would be against regulation, so he didn’t.

Dick’s phone chimed for the umpteenth time that morning. First it had been Clark checking in that he was feeling okay to go back to work. Then it was Wally asking him if he could stop by-- likely to see that he was still breathing. Then it had been Jason. Jason had merely texted a picture of a crossed out gun. The message was clear enough. Don’t get shot again. Honestly it was ridiculous. He had been back as Nightwing for over a week now. He’d been on the force for almost a year. It was high time they got used to it. Dick sighed and unearthed his phone from a pouch on his belt. 

Dick expected another text from Clark, Wally, Jason, Alfred or even Roy. Instead he read a name on his phone he hadn’t seen in over a year. 

B.

Dick blinked. The text didn’t change. 

“Are you busy?” 

Dick didn’t know what to think. His mind was a blur. Sure Bruce had gone to visit him at the hospital, but to actually text him? Dick unlocked his phone with a new sense of anxiety. Maybe something was wrong? Was there an apocalyptic event he had forgotten to put in his calendar? Was something wrong with Jason, or Alfred?

Dick typed “No?” and deleted it four times before finally sending the message. It felt strange. It used to be so easy to talk. Being with Bruce had once been as simple as breathing. Now it seemed he had to hold his breath to even text the man. 

His phone rang. Dick jumped. Officer Riviera looked over at him in disgust but said nothing. Dick stared at the screen. Then slowly swiped it. 

“Dick?” Bruce sounded quiet. Not in a i’m being sneaky sort of way, but more in a breathless I can’t get enough oxygen to project way. 

Dick of course envisioned the worst, the Batman was buried alive and was almost out of air kind of worst. “B? What’s wrong?”

“What? No. Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were…” 

Dick sat dumbstruck. He could only gaze out his window at the street rolling past him. _What the hell? What the actually-- This was a check in, an honest to God call to check that he was okay._ Dick hadn’t had one of those in.. years. He must have been silent too long. 

“Dick?” Bruce’s voice had gone up a quarter octave. 

“Yeah. I’m good. We’re on traffic this week and next.” Writing parking tickets was the worst, but his captain insisted. Apparently getting shot by your own TO was bad press for the department, and they were being extra careful not to break him. 

“Oh that’s… That’s good.”

Dick snorted. If good was so boring you wanted to shoot yourself again for entertainment, then sure. Bruce was silent for a long moment. Dick wondered if his laughter had upset him. 

“That boring?” Bruce sounded unsure, like he didn’t know if he was aloud to tease and joke. 

“Yep.” Dick wondered if this was the longest conversation they had had by themselves. It must be. Dick usually tried to keep a buffer. Even the few times Bruce had come to the hospital it had always been with Jason or Alfred. Both of them hadn’t trusted the two alone. 

Riviera pulled over, and Dick sighed. She gestured for him to get out. “B. I got to go. Policing and all that. But … err. Thanks for the… you know.”

“Okay. be--” Bruce stopped abruptly. 

Dick knew what he had been about to say. ‘Be safe’. Dick frowned and wondered why he didn’t. Batman was always overbearing, why stop now? 

“Can I call you later? I wanted to ask you something.” Bruce sounded muffled. 

“Ahh. Sure.” The line went dead. Dick tucked his phone back in its place and followed his TO down toward a line of illegally parked cars. _Oh the joys of traffic duty._

Dick spent the rest of his shift grinding his teeth, and jumpy. Dick had been called and texted by various concerned friends a grand total of seventeen times by the end of his shift.

By the time he was home he was exhausted. Not only was the day spent in the most boring way possible but he had been anxiously awaiting Bruce’s call for more than half of it. Every text or call from someone else set him on edge. Dick hated this. Hated that the man still had so much power over him. It made him feel all of ten again, ready to jump however high the Batman asked. 

_No. That’s not how he sounded though_ . Dick reasoned with himself. He hadn’t been demanding or judgey in months. And the times he had seen him at the hospital, Bruce had been, well, _nice_. There was no other word for it. It was clear he’d been nervous. But he hadn’t lectured him or even questioned him as to what happened. Though knowing Bruce he’d dug up the intel another way. 

Dick’s phone buzzed. 

Jason.

“Yo. What did you do to B? He is sitting in the study staring at your number.”

Dick frowned. Maybe he wasn’t the only one nervous to talk. “Nothing. He did ask if he could call me today though.” 

“Dang.”

Dick laughed he could imagine Jason perched out of sight staring down Bruce. He felt a pang of longing. He missed that. Missed hiding and seeing if Batman would notice him. The ring broke his train of thought. So Bruce gained the courage after all.

“Hello?” 

“Dick?”

“No. The tooth fairy.” Dick instantly regretted the words once they came out. He had meant it as a joke, but he didn’t know if Bruce would take it that way.

“Oh. Err..”

“Sorry. Bad joke.” Dick knew he had blown it. Bruce was going to hang up. 

“No. No. I just couldn’t think of a good comeback.” 

Dick sat with his mouth open. 

“So, was the rest of the day as boring?” Bruce sounded nervous. More nervous then he had that morning. 

“Yeah. I think the highlight was a hand cramp from writing parking tickets.”

Bruce whistled. 

Dick waited unsure of what to say. It seemed strange to not be able to talk to Bruce easily or freely. Dick had avoided him for so long, there had never been any real opportunity for a normal conversation. It felt _wrong_. Wrong to be unable to talk to someone he knew so well, now that he actually was letting himself do it. 

Bruce didn’t seem to be faring any better. 

“Did you… did you need something?” Dick’s heart speed up. This was probably about a case. Maybe some new gang was connected to something in Bludhaven. 

“Ahh. Yes. Sorry I’m sure you're busy. I just, well. I know you probably aren’t interested, but…” Bruce swallowed.

“Do you need something for a case?” Dick forced his voice not to sound disappointed. 

“Oh no. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the fundraiser for elephants this year? I understand if you’re too busy, but I just wanted to… well.” 

Dick frowned. He had forgotten all about it. 

So it had been almost a year since Jason barged in to invite him to the fundraiser. A whole year of secret Thursday meetups. Dick wondered if Jason ever had told Bruce about inviting him. 

Dick realized he had once again, been quiet for too long.

“I’m sorry. Of course you’re busy and it’s not your thing anymore. I just wanted to--”

“Sure.” 

Bruce stumbled to a stop. Dick could hear his breathing hitch. 

“Yeah. Why not? It’s for the Elephants right?”

“I.. yes. I’ll text you the details.” Bruce’s voice was thick in way Dick recognized from his earliest years living at the manor. It was his ‘I will not be emotional and cry voice’.

“Cool.”

They sat for a long moment just listening to each other's breath. 

“Dick. I’m really glad you’re coming.” Bruce seemed to stress each word. After another moment Bruce hung up. Dick sat staring at his wall. The slightly peeling paper looked more beautiful than it had that morning. His phone buzzed again. 

Time, date, address. It was the coming Friday. 

He had an odd feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t name. It wasn’t quite happy, and it definitely wasn't the same pain he had felt for nearly a year. It was something else. Setting his phone down he began prepping for the night. 

He pulled out his suit and remembered what Clark had said to him the day after he left the manor. Nightwing was all about new beginnings. Maybe, just maybe it was time they got theirs. 

Dick blinked owlishly at the blue bird stamped across the armored chest. Maybe it wasn’t going to be such a bad week after all.


End file.
